


Your my everything

by MarblesandBowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is sick, LA, M/M, Niall's birthday, Vegas, mentions of Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblesandBowties/pseuds/MarblesandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been sick for so long this tour, and who else takes care of him better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your my everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an imagine thing I did on tumblr, thought I should post it here as well. I wrote it after Harry has chest pains during BSE on stage, and how 3/5 went to Vegas and our usual two were MIA, especially Louis!
> 
> Comment below if you guys like it and want me to change it or do more stuff like this.   
> Comments are always WELCOME :)

Louis in his SWEATS, and glasses trying to make breakfast, the tea is already made, kept on the tray. If he could just get the eggs right, he’s got the bread in the toaster. The sausages and bacon is next, but that’s easy. Just the eggs, cause Harry likes his eggs to look neat and pretty.   
“God fucking Harry, how does he do this” he mutters. He’s a bit nervous inside, because Harry has been sick, his cough getting worse to point he got chest pains. Louis is glad the sleeping pills are working and Harry is still fast asleep. Doesn’t want to wake his boy up today, want’s him to rest. He’ll make the breakfast and take it upstairs, probably curl into BED..right ‘yes must not move away from him. Wonder if he’s okay, sleeping alright’ he thinks. Nervous, yes Louis is nervous, always like this when he’s boy is not well.

He takes the tray upstairs, he’s doesn’t want to make a noise while climbing the stairs, knows if Bruce whose currently asleep on the POOL DECK hears any noise from inside the house will start barking and that’s the last thing he needs.

He opens the door slowly, the room is dark but there’s light coming from under the curtains and Harry is fast asleep now curled up on Louis side of the bed. Good he thinks, he could open the curtains a bit, let the sunlight come in. He places the tray on the side of the bed and goes to open the curtains. He gets balm, and some cough medicine from the dressing table and puts in on the bedside table as well. 

He gets onto the bed and hovers over Harry. Puts his palm on his head to check if he’s got any fever. ‘No.. no fever thank god’.  
‘Monkey moo, Haz want you to wake up baby’ he whispers to Harry’s ear. No movement. ‘Babyy’ he tries again, he curls behind Harry and let’s his presence be left. ‘Made you breakfast love, eat something then we can sleep again okay’ Harry moves this time, he turns around and pulls Louis to his chest, Louis knows he’s not fully awake but even then his pull is strong, arms tight around Louis small frame. ‘Sleep’ Harry says.

'No baby, eat, have some medicine then sleep again okay' Louis says pushing Harry's hair from his face. It's long now, very long but the curls are still there and he loves it, makes Harry look even more beautiful. He moves his fingers through Harry's hair again scratching his scalp. 

'Mhmm' Harry says before rolling on top of Louis and pressing him fully onto his back. Harry curls around him, puts his head on Louis neck and puts his left leg around Louis body. 'Stay' Harry whispers, words a bit slow. Louis knows he has gone back to sleep. He continues scratching his head, knows it relaxes him.   
They'll eat the food later he think or probably throw it away and get something else. He reaches for the A/C remote and decreases the temperature a little, because it's a bit warm with the curtains OPEN. 

He hears Bruce running around in the garden, awake and barking.. probably hungry. He’ll have to wait a bit Louis thinks, he remembers Niall’s face drop when Louis walked up to the van that was taking the boys to the airport to fly to Vegas and told them that he won’t be coming because Haz is not feeling well, don’t want to leave him mate. They understood, they always do, they hugged him and chased him away ‘Go look after your boy Lou, don’t have to come with us. You won’t have any fun without him either way’.

He knows it’s true, long gone are the days clubbing, drinking, dancing bought him joy, he does go out with his friends still but there’s always a big warm hand on his back guiding him through the back doors of the club. He hasn’t gone out alone in a long time Louis thinks. It’s always been with either all the boys or Harry, no one hasn’t dropped him off drunk in a long time and he’s quite okay with that.  
Would not even think about doing that now, hasn’t thought about it for 4 years. Niall and the boys must be having fun, so is Louis, lying on the BED in their mansion in LA hidden away in the Hollywood hills, a short walk from the Azoff’s who have now become family, massaging the head of the his boy/man (no baby always baby), the love of his life, Louis is happym he doesn’t have to go to Vegas to make him happy. This right here, doing this is making him very happy.   
He smiles and turns his head so he could breathe in the smell of his boy’s hair. Strawberries. Louis smiles and closes his eyes, sneaking a hand around his boys back and pulling his towards him even tighter.

The boys can party away in Vegas and Bruce can bark all he wants downstairs,but nothing in the world would make him move an inch away from this, from this bed, and especially not from this boy.


End file.
